herofandomcom-20200223-history
Windblade
Windblade is an Autobot warrior who appears in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. She has an instinct for finding Decepticons and advanced fighting abilities. She would often give nicknames to the other members of her team. She is voiced by Kristy Wu in the first and second seasons and Erica Lindbeck in the third season. Robots in Disguise History Season 1 A thousand years ago, Windblade was given a mission from Primus himself, receiving upgrades and being placed in stasis. After awakening on Earth, she began her task of hunting down the fugitive Decepticons who had been released due to the Alchemor. While fighting Fancyclaws, Windblade blasted the Decepticon unconscious and soon stumbled upon Sideswipe, who was covered in mud as a result of Windblade's alt mode flying low to the ground during her fight. Windblade assumed he was another Decepticon but was convinced by Sideswipe's Autobot symbol on his chest. Sideswipe introduced himself and invited Windblade back to the scrapyard. Windblade went with Sideswipe while he was carrying Fancyclaws' unconscious body which they soon placed in a stasis pod. Windblade started to make friends with all the members of Team Bumblebee except Strongarm, who was curious and envious towards Windblade. Strongarm asked Windblade about who sent her to Earth and Windblade explained how she was sent by Primus, who upgraded Windblade and ordered her to protect Earth as she was placed into stasis. She helped Fixit with locking a Decepticon signal on the Autobot's scanner and agreed to help the team in tracking this Decepticon down. She even went as far as to say a battle cry that even impressed Bumblebee, who questioned her on coming up with the phrase at a fast time. During the mission, Sideswipe tagged along with Windblade and they both began talking secretly to each other while Strongarm stays in the back of them with Grimlock. Strongarm blew their cover when she had enough with their conversation and the hyptonitzed human pilots in their airplanes that surrounded the airfield soon chased the Autobots. Windblade uses her alt mode and ordered the others to stay clear of the hyptonitzed human pilots, where she soon saved Strongarm from getting hit. The Autobots manage to get inside a hangar where Zizza was. Zizza explains that she is using her toxin on the humans to become her "workers" and how she plans on spreading her toxin all over Earth. Zizza takes two of her human workers as hostages if the Autobots attempted to arrest her. Windblade was slowly stepping up to Zizza with her sword but was prevented by Strongarm, who tripped her before she could make a move toward the Con. Strongarm helps Windblade up and the Autobots make a temporary retreat after Zizza puts the two humans down. Outside of the hangar, Windblade argues with Strongarm about interfering and Strongarm explains to her that all human lives are worth saving. Windblade is surprised to hear this and silently agrees with Strongarm. When Bumblebee and Drift arrived, they are filled in on the situation and Strongarm comes up with a plan. With the plan in motion, Bumblebee asks Windblade to ensure that the hypnotized human pilots do not interfere with an incoming landing plane first. Sideswipe tags along with Windblade to force the human pilots to land and it soon worked. Windblade and Sideswipe assisted Strongarm in taking down Zizza as she attempted to escape in her alt flying mode but was soon brought down by the trio's combined efforts. With the airfield normal and the mind controlled humans recovering with no memory of the incident, the team heads back to base where Windblade announces she's about to head out on her own mission. Sideswipe begs her not to go, even pleading to Bumblebee about it. Windblade tells Sideswipe that her next Decepticon is waiting and offers them to go with her, but Bumblebee tells her that Optimus has sent them to that specific location, which meant she will meet up for their next team up. Before leaving, Windblade makes amends with Strongarm by stating that there was no way of capturing Zizza without risking innocent human lives. Windblade also states that she hopes to work together again with Strongarm as she extends her right hand to shake with Strongarm. As a mutual friendship grows between them, Windblade transforms to fly away. In Battlegrounds, Part 1, Windblade came back to the scrapyard where Bumblebee's remaining team tells her that Sideswipe and Strongarm had been captured. She went to fly around the steel mill the Decepticons were using as a base, but she was soon captured herself. She was tied on the statue, next to Sideswipe and Strongarm, that the Decepticons were using to build a device and they were getting hurt by the device as Megatronus came through the portal. In Battlegrounds, Part 2, after Optimus Prime was momentarily knocked out of the battlefield by Megatronus, Windblade was able to break free from her bonds to try and attempted to prevent Megatronus's plan reaching fruition but failed as Megatronus soon blasted her unconscious. When the Autobots dueled against the Decepticons, Windblade fought Clampdown and was thrown away by him when he trapped her in his claw. She defeated Clampdown and the other Autobots managed to defeat the Decepticons. In a plan to take down Megatronus, Windblade helped take Drift and his Mini-cons to the statue with Sideswipe climbing the statue as they attempted to drop the arm of the statue on Megatronus, resulting in his defeat as he was blasted by Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Sideswipe. Windblade retreated back to the scrapyard as Bumblebee informed his team and Optimus Prime to "rev up and roll out." With the other Decepitcons captured and placed in stasis pods (minus Steeljaw), both Windblade and Strongarm had complimented Russell, Denny, and Fixit in "taking down" Fracture. Windblade also opted to remain on Earth with Bumblebee's team as she stated "someone has to keep slick in line". Season 2 In Overloaded, Part 1, Windblade attempted to break up a fight between Sideswipe and Strongarm but ended up being pushed into Drift who dropped a stasis pod that he was carrying. After witnessing Micronus appear on Grimlock to take back the power that was bestowed on Optimus Prime, Windblade was assigned to be part of an "away team" to hunt down the Decepticons around Earth's locations. She and the rest of the team were sent on a mission to the Arctic under Optimus Prime's command. As they went through the Groundbridge to the Arctic, they reported that they made it to the Arctic safe after Fixit had informed them about the Groundbridge exploding. However as they tracked the Decepticon, they found themselves having to deal with Optimus's weakened state along with Windblade distracting Polarclaw while the Autobots secure Optimus from falling. In Overloaded, Part 2, after helping rescue Optimus from a cliff and saving her friends by slowing down the avalanche with her turbines, she was thanked by them then joined them in scanning a new color scheme for camouflage purposes. During the capture of Polarclaw, the team soon discovered the cold was starting to affect their systems when they fell into the ocean below the Arctic. With a plan devised by Optimus, Windblade drove the Decepticon into the water in order to render his sonic roar ineffective and later led the Autobots to one of her caches so the Decepticon could be stored. In Cover Me, the away team were hunting Razorpaw in a desert. Windblade complained about the constant chatter that Sideswipe was giving them about how he tricked Strongarm into thinking he had time traveled and stated to Sideswipe he has not been silent for five seconds. Windblade becomes alarmed when she noticed Optimus stumbling and although he assured her that he was alright, two Mini-Cons Glacius and Swelter knock Optimus down much to Windblade's shock and urge to step in. After the Mini-Cons escaped, Windblade became overprotective of Optimus as she attempted to reason with him but failed then reasoned with Drift and Sideswipe, but they both believed Optimus can take care of himself. Windblade opted to take it upon herself to protect Optimus. She paired up with him and starts attacking nearby suspicious bushes as she claimed to Optimus that she was "clearing the path". When one bush seems particularly active, she pushes Optimus down, only to discover the hidden danger within the bush is actually a woodchuck. The creature attacks her, sending her off a cliff and into a swiftly-flowing river. Sideswipe gives chase and, after one attempt to rescue her fails, manages to grab her just short of a massive waterfall. Despite limping from an injured leg, Optimus gives her sword that she dropped. However, Windblade is still determined to protect Optimus. The Autobots came to an abandoned army base where they soon split into teams again. Windblade successfully argues she should be on the latter team so she can accompany Optimus, which Optimus agreed. Optimus and Windblade hear their team from inside the hangar as Optimus detects the signal they were following was back but they are interrupted by Razorpaw. Windblade throws Optimus aside to tackle Razorpaw herself, however Razorpaw reveals that contrary to what she thinks, he is after her and not Optimus. Swelter and Glacius join the battle, occupying Optimus long enough for Razorpaw to drain some of Windblade's energon reserves. Windblade noticed Optimus was defeated by the Mini-Cons and Razorpaw left her on the floor as she helplessly watched Razorpaw go for Optimus. As it turned out, Optimus had been feigning his injury and took down Razorpaw and his Mini-Cons then helped Windblade up. Optimus revealed to Windblade that he used weakness as a way to combat their enemies and wanted to give them a target that looked weaker than Windblade. Windblade realized her concern nearly cost them but Optimus gave her some advice as they walked in the hangar. They were both honored to work well together then they both worked on freeing Sideswipe and Drift, though Drift says they should take their time as being covered in metal forced Sideswipe to be silent. Windblade brings up Sideswipe could be silent for five seconds as they attempted to free them out. In Graduation Exercises, while investigating possible interference with one of her caches, Sideswipe was zapped by the cache's force field which Windblade showed Sideswipe. While everything in her cache was normal and untouched, Windblade and the team soon found themselves up against Stockade and his army of Mini-Cons. During the fight, Windblade and Optimus attempt to get the team to ensure Stockade's army is away from the cache, though Drift ended up injured which Windblade was able to blow away Stockade's Mini-Cons with her turbines so that Drift could lock himself in the cache. Optimus and Windblade were temporarily stuck in a bunker where Optimus contacted Fixit about Stockade. The pair was trapped in the impenetrable room where they heard Sideswipe's bluff to Stockade. They soon attempted to break open the door to leave and they escaped with Sideswipe's help, which they were just in time to take on the Decepticon and his army. Windblade fought Stockade's army with the others and Stockade was soon defeated. Grimlock arrived to take Drift back to the scrapyard which Optimus announced that they were going home. In Decepticon Island (Part 1), after a chance encounter resulted in Ratchet joining the team and a failed interrogation with Clampdown, the Autobots got a lead to the location of the group of Decepticons from Toolbox. Later, they managed to come up with a plan to build and use a stasis bomb to detonate on the island. As their plan was in motion, they used a ruse to infiltrate the crashed Alchemor which the Decepticons were using as a base, but were ambushed soon after getting inside. In Decepticon Island (Part 2), while Optimus and Bumblebee continued to dispute, Windblade transformed into her jet mode to lure the Decepticons to shoot her while she evades the blasts. Windblade was captured while providing a diversion so the other Autobots could escape. Overload was in charge of placing and guarding Windblade as she was placed in a stasis pod. Ratchet and Drift came to her aid, and although they along with Undertone were knocked into pods, Drift's Mini-Cons freed Ratchet and Windblade. They were able to take out Overload and place him in a pod before escaping the ship. After Windblade's cryo-gas bomb froze everyone on the ship, Windblade opted to return to Cybertron on the repaired Alchemor along with Ratchet and Optimus. She exchanges goodbyes with Sideswipe before leaving with the others. Windblade returns as part of Optimus primes All-Star team and help Optimus fight off an invasion from invading earth and after the Decepticons that rule as the Autobots high council got defeated Optimus prime assign his team as a temporary council until elections arise. Season 3 Personality Windblade initially appears to be rather vain Autobot who is not above commending her own abilities, and has a habit of giving nicknames for her fellow teammates. She appears to be very friendly, caring, cooperative, and a warrior in battle. Powers and Abilities Windblade is equipped with advanced tracking systems that enable her to sense Decepticons where standard equipment is lacking. She is a rare case of an Autobot capable of flight, though it seems to be limited to her vehicle mode. Her wing turbines can deliver concussive blasts capable of stunning enemies, and she carries a handle that can produce a powerful energy blade. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. She is also a Cityspeaker, which gives her telepathic abillities. She can communicate with any Cybertronian in a certain array of distance, read minds, or hypnotize them to do whatever she pleases. Relationships Allies Sideswipe Windblade met Sideswipe in The Buzz on Windblade. After defeating Fancyclaws, Sideswipe complimented Windblade on taking the con down but he was soon taken down himself by her when she did not recognize him as an Autobot, since Sideswipe was covered in mud. When she saw his Autobot symbol on his chest, she helped him up and he brought her back to the scrapyard. After Windblade revealed her past to the other fellow Autobots, Sideswipe became more impressed with her. Through out the episode, Sideswipe and Windblade are mostly seen together. They are also seen talking secretly together during the mission. Eventually, Sideswipe and Windblade worked together to carefully take down the hypnotized human pilots that were under Zizza and her toxin. After Zizza is captured and the hypnotized humans went back to normal, the team went back to base where Windblade was about to leave. Much to Sideswipe's pleading for her to stay, Windblade told him that her next con is waiting for her. In Battlegrounds, Part 1, Sideswipe noticed and talked with Windblade as she was tied next to him and Strongarm on the statue. In Battlegrounds, Part 2, Sideswipe told Windblade to not get comfortable with her new "dance partner" and Windblade promised he could have the next "20 dances". Sideswipe was in a gaze as Windblade flew off with Drift and his Mini-Cons to the top of the statue. Windblade reasoned that she had to keep Sideswipe in line and opted to remain on Bee's team. Sideswipe seems to have impassioned feelings towards Windblade; it is unknown if she reciprocates, but she does seem to enjoy his company. She would refer to Sideswipe as "slick", which he seems to have no problem with. She isn't afraid to scold him when he goes out of line like in Overloaded, Part 1 especially when he insults Optimus Prime. She also likes to tease Sideswipe in a few occasions. Bumblebee When Windblade was introduced to the team by Sideswipe, she quickly warmed up to Bumblebee by complimenting him on his leadership mark in the team. Bumblebee was flattered and even impressed when Windblade came up with an incredible battle cry that he even questioned her on how she did it so fast since he would have the worst time of saying his. Bumblebee remains good friends with Windblade and welcomed her to his team in the ending of Battlegrounds, Part 2. Strongarm At first, Strongarm was highly suspicious of Windblade and her motives. She also appeared quite envious towards Windblade and with her sudden friendship with Sideswipe. Even during a mission to stop Zizza and prevent her human slaves from harming other non-controlled humans or themselves. When Zizza threatened to kill two of her human slaves, Strongarm prevented Windblade from getting to attack Zizza by tripping her and later explain that they need to save all human lives. As Strongarm was in need of taking down Zizza, Windblade and Sideswipe backed her up in taking down the con. After Zizza was captured and her human slaves were back to normal, Windblade reconciled with Strongarm by stating she was right about no other way of saving those humans from being killed and shook hands with Strongarm as a sign of new trust, respect, care, and friendship growing between them. In Battlegrounds, Part 1, Windblade woke up from being unconscious to find that she was strapped to a statue next to Sideswipe and Strongarm. Windblade asked Strongarm if she was okay and Strongarm responded that other than the ringing in her audio sensors, she stated she was fine. In Battlegrounds, Part 2, Strongarm and Windblade were seen together to compliment Russell, Denny, and Fixit in "capturing" Fracture. In Decepticon Island (Part 1), Strongarm was looking forward to working on combat moves with Windblade. Fixit Fixit was gleeful when Windblade had complimented him in The Buzz on Windblade. She referred to him as "sparkbreaker", which made Fixit giggle. Fixit seems to regard Windblade as a respected team member and friend. Drift Drift seems to have a good interaction with Windblade in some occasions, despite the two of them rarely interacting. Drift and Windblade became teammates and close teammates in their team called the "away team". Jetstorm and SlipstreamEdit Jetstorm and Slipstream have little interaction with Windblade. In Overloaded, Part 2, they were both very thankful that Windblade saved the team from facing a full impact of the avalanche. Jetstorm and Windblade both do appear to look up to Windblade and became allies to her. Grimlock Despite having little interaction, Grimlock seems to see Windblade as another fellow team member and ally. Optimus Prime After the events in Battlegrounds, Part 2, Optimus Prime became Windblade's teammate and ally. In Overloaded, Part 1, she respects Optimus Prime and is fiercely protective of him to the point of scolding Sideswipe when he commented on the Prime's weakened condition. After he is drained of his strength, Windblade appears more concerned with his condition unlike Drift and Sideswipe who both believed Optimus could take care of himself as shown in Cover Me. She does everything in her power to keep Optimus out of harm's way, even when Optimus revealed to her that he was feigning an injury to fool and defeat Razorpaw, Glacius, and Swelter. They both were honored to protect each other as teammates and allies. Russell Clay In the ending in Battlegrounds, Part 2, Windblade complimented Russell, Fixit, and Denny on taking down Fracture. Russell and Windblade are good friends despite little interaction between them. Denny Clay In the ending in Battlegrounds, Part 2, Windblade complimented Denny, Fixit, and Russell on taking down Fracture. Denny and Windblade appear to be good friends despite having little interaction between them. Enemies Megatronus Windblade fought against the former prime but she failed to take him down. Razorpaw Razorpaw viewed Windblade as the weakest Autobot since she was weakened the most. After he defeated her, Razorpaw drained some of Windblade's Energon but he was soon defeated by Optimus Prime. Gallery Images Windblade, Jetstorm and Slipstream.png Sideswipe, Windblade, Jetstorm and Slipstream (2).png Sideswipe, Windblade, Jetstorm and Slipstream (1).png Sideswipe, Drift and Windblade (Cover Me).jpg Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, Drift and Windblade (Cover Me).jpg Optimus, Windblade, Toolbox and Bumblebee.jpg Windblade vs. Clampdown from Steeljaw's Pack..png|Windblade vs Clampdown. Optimus Prime is back to Earth with his friends.jpg Windblade vs. Razorpaw.jpg Optimus, Ratchet, Windblade and Jazz.jpg Bee Team and Optimus' All-Stars Team are now Heroes.png Bee Team with Optimus Prime's All-Stars.jpg Bulkhead, Ratchet, Windblade and Jazz.png Windblade_Animated_17.jpg Optimus and his All-Stars Team.jpg Bee Team and Optimus' All-Stars won.png Razorpaw vs. Windblade.png Optimus and All-Stars Team (Freedom Fighters).jpg Trivia *This marks Windblade's first appearance in a Transformers animated series, since her character has prior only appeared in the Transformers comics. *Her facial appearance is a reference to the Japanese culture of painted masks. *Far be it from us to question Primus' choice of mission parameters, but one does wonder why Windblade wasn't awaken to help deal with the Terrorcon apocalypse (Darkness Rising), Unicron's reactivation (One Shall Rise, Part 1), or the potential obliteration of Earth's biosphere (Deadlock) in Transformers: Prime. Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Elementals Category:Thrill-Seekers